evo_search_for_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Eel
The eel is an enemy type encountered in the E.V.O. series. The eels are small, violet eels, sporting a pointy snout and two cartoony, white eyes with black irises. They also have a long, thin body. They are the second enemy type encountered ingame and first met in the Cave of Guidance, which is second stage of Chapter 1: The World Before Land. Types Ingame, there are two types of eels. The first one is the regular eel, which is one of the weakest enemies found ingame. The second one is the eel form, that can be achieved by eating the red crystal in the Cave of Temptation. Unlike the enemy eels, the protagonists eel form is a larger, grey eel, that sports two small fins and a flat dorsal fin. Their face is also way less cartoony than the one featured by the enemy type. Enemy stats and rewards The stats featured in this section go only for the enemy eels. They do not account for the player's eel, whose stats can be found over at the red crystal article. Enemy stats Rewards Behaviour Regular The eels will generally remain stationary for a short time, only to start swimming around aimlessly and in a more or less diagonal and at a moderate pace. They will keep repeating this infinitely. If the protagonist draws too close to them, they will occassionally attempt to whip them with their long body while featuring an angry expression. This will cause a noise, that sounds like deep, howling wind. If the protagonist is below the eel and too close to it, the eel will succeed in hitting them, which causes the protagonist will get whipped and hurt by the eel's body while the contact will be confirmed by a noise that sounds like someone hitting a table. Angler's Horn If the protagonist is sporting an Angler's Horn, the eels will swim towards the light of the lure in a straight line and once they arrive, they will keep swimming in place, moving only in a very swift pattern. They won't be able to harm the protagonist, unless the protagonist is swimming into them and takes collision damage or turns their back towards the eels, which will cause them to attempt to swim through the protagonist to get to the lure. How to deal with them Regular Due to their moderate pace, it is easy to collide with the eels by accident, but the player can avoid them better, if they wait for the eels to move and then swimming around them while staying as far away from the eels as possible. The eels easily defeated by biting or ramming them or attacking them with a horn. Even the weakest bite or ramming attack will take them out in three hits and the weakest horn takes them out in a single hit. The player just has to be careful not to get the protagonist beneath the eel. It is also easy to miss eels with the horn attack. As such, the best tactic to defeat a eel is pretty much the same as with the jellyfish. Swim above the eel, so the protagonist's head is roughly aligned with the eel's head or tail and use the ramming attack. This way, the player can easily avoid being whipped by the eel and also won't receive any collision damage. Just make sure to have enough room to move out of the way, if the eel doesn't go down quickly enough, as getting stuck might result in the protagonist getting whipped as well. Angler's Horn Once the eels are swimming in front of the Angler's Horn's lure, the protagonist can easily defeat the eels by biting at them till they are dead. The eels also won't make any attempts to fight back. Gallery EVO Eel swim.gif|Eel (enemy) EVO Eel sprite.png|Eel (protagonist) Category:EVO Enemies